Teardrops On My Guitar
by Pervingly
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Sam,  but never told anyone...that is until Leah overhears him thinking about it on patrol.  What will happen?  Will she tell Sam?  Read and find out.  Slash Sam/Jacob.  Rated M or lemony goodness.


_Jacob's P.O.V_

_Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…His name went my mind every minute of every day. He is amazing, he's the leader, and he's fuckin' hot! He's also my imprint who has an imprint. Emily. She's sweet as can be, and I don't want to hate her, but my inner wolf does. So I find myself getting very irritated when I am around both of them._

_You might be wondering, 'What kind of drugs has this fool been taking, saying things like inner wolf and imprint. He must be high.' Well, I can assure you that I am not high, nor have I ever been nor do I think I ever will be. But I am a werewolf. Along with Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam of course, Embry, and Quil. And imprinting is where a wolf finds their soul mate. Their one true love. What really stumps me is how someone can have an imprint and be imprinted on. _

_Anyways, away from the tragic tale of how I will never get the guy, I found my mind going back to Sam and his wonderful body. His caramel tan skin, his gorgeous facial structure, his huge biceps, his AMAZING pecks, the way water roles down his body when we're at the beach or when it rains. Okay, now I am starting to sound like a girl, but honestly, I don't care. He's the only thing I think about when I get up in the morning and when I go to bed at night. Hey, that would make good song lyrics. I grabbed my guitar and started singing whatever came to mind._

_Sam looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should beI know she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live withoutSam talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at nightHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I doSam walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'causeHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I doSo I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture downAnd maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I doHe's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Sam looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

As soon as I was done, I heard Sam's beautiful howl, which meant that it was my turn for patrol. I got out of bed and got my pants on, leaving me topless. I never wear shirts. It just gets in the way when I want to phase. I ran out of the house and into the forest where I would be able to hear my angels (even if he didn't know he was my angel) beautiful voice. As soon as I phased, Sam started giving directions. After he phased out, I started my patrol over near the beach. Leah was late as usual. She's usually about 10 minutes late, so I let my thoughts drift onto Sam and my thoughts earlier. He was so hot, but I would never have him. He had Emily. He's not even bi, so I know I don't have a chance.

"You like Sam?" Came Leah's voice. SHIT! She heard me. It had been a year since I imprinted on him, and someone is finding out _now_? I had always tried my hardest to keep the thoughts to myself, and to block my mind from other people, but I didn't think Leah would be here yet. 

"_Hey Leah, I didn't expect you to be here this early. How have you been doing?"_ I asked, hoping that she would forget what she heard. Man, I am an idiot sometimes.

"Hi. Yes, I decided to try something knew and be a little earlier for once. I have been doing okay. I am not going to forget what I heard, but nice try. And yes, I agree. You can be an idiot sometimes. Now stop trying to distract me. As you can tell, I heard everything you said. So, you imprinted on Sam a year ago?" She asked. 

"_Yes. Please don't kill me."_ I squeaked. I fuckin' squeaked. Damn, I really am turning into a girl.

"Okay. I'm not going to kill you Jacob. I know how it feels to have the one you love with someone else. And if by some chance, you do end up getting Sam in the end, I will be happy for you." She said. Okay, I was officially confused now.

"_Why would you be happy for me? I thought you loved Sam?"_ I asked with a completely confused voice. She chuckled. Wow, I haven't heard her laugh in a long time.

"I would be happy for you because if I can't have him, I would want you to be happy and have him. Emily is just a slut. **(1)** She was with 15 guys in one year. She may seem all sweet and innocent, but she's really a bitch. She doesn't deserve him, and like I said. If I can't have him, you deserve him." She said. All I could think was, W-O-W.

"_Wow, thank you Leah. That means a lot. But Sam would never want me. I'm nothing special. I mean come on. Bella doesn't even like me, and she's dating a fuckin' leach. I mean, I honestly don't care that she doesn't like me. I love Sam even though he will never reciprocate it the love I feel for him, I will always love him. I have to force a smile every time I go over to their house and seem them all over each other. I have to keep it to myself that I am so in love with him, knowing that if I tell him, he will probably never talk to me again. I have to talk myself out of doing stupid to myself everyday. It hurts like hell. And yes, I know I sound like a fuckin' girl right now."_ I said. I had large tears rolling down my face now. Leah came into view and came over and nuzzled my nose.

"It's gonna be okay Jake. Sam's just a stupid fucker who sure as hell don't know what he's missing out on." Leah comforted me. I was very surprised that she wasn't always a bitch. No offence Leah. I was even more surprised to hear the beautiful voice of the person that stars in all of my wet dreams.

"Leah, I'm gonna borrow Jacob for a moment. You're off patrol for the rest of the night." He said. She gave me a look and phased back, putting her clothes on and walking away. "Phase back Jake." He said. I did as he told me. We didn't bother with clothes. Not like we haven't seen it before.

"You hate me now, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I could never hate you." He said. Now I was more confused than ever.

"How can you not hate me? You just found out that I am gay, imprinted on you and am in love with you. Straight guys who find that out should run for cover screaming." I said.

"Who said I was straight?" He asked. I just stood there in shock. I had just assumed since he was with Emily and he never said anything about it. 

"I guess I just assumed since you're with Emily and everything and you never said anything about being bi. But you should still hate me for being in love with you and imprinting on you." I said.

"Were." He said. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "I was with Emily. Now I'm not." He explained. But how?

"But how are you not with Emily? You're soul mates. You aren't able to not be with her. It will kill you both." I said, truly stumped **(2)**.

"No, we're not soul mates. I realized this when 1, I started thinking you were really hot/sexy." He looked down at that and you could see the blush forming on his cheeks. "And 2, when I found out that Emily had been cheating on me and it didn't really bother me. The only thing I felt was anger. No sadness or hurt or even jealousy." He said. I walked up to him and tilted his head up so that he was looking at me.

**(Lemons)**

"You think I'm sexy huh?" I asked, smirking. But on the inside, I wasn't this composed. Inside, I was bouncing up in down, singing show-tunes. He just nodded and tried to look down again, but my finger stopped him. I smiled and before I could process, and talk myself out of, what I was doing, I leaned in slowly so that he could pull away if he wanted. He closed the gap between us and captured my lips with his own. The moment our lips touched, it was like fireworks were going off in the background. Our lips moved together slowly and in sync with one another. I had waited for this moment for so long, and now I was actually able to do it. I moaned when I felt Sam glide his tongue over my bottom lip, me not allowing him access, wanting to tease him a bit. What can I say, I'm feeling a little happy now that I know he reciprocates my feelings. That is, I was gonna tease him and not let him in for a bit, until he got impatient and slid his hand down my body, grabbing hold of my dick and squeezing hard. I moaned loudly and he used that to his advantage, sliding his tongue into my mouth. 

He continued rubbing my dick slowly, driving me insane, until I was panting. Then he stopped. He started trailing kisses along my jaw, nipping at my ear, before kissing down my throat, pushing me backwards into a tree and hitching my leg up around his waist. He continued peppering kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking occasionally. He had me moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. He started rubbing my dick again, pumping up and down agonizingly slowly. 

"_Sam._ I n-need you…" I managed to moan out before he captured my lips again. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his wet tongue enter my mouth. He continued to pump my cock up and down. I could feel myself getting close, I could feel myself start to tremble, and just like that, he stopped. I whimpered at the loss of contact. That is, until he put two fingers in front of my mouth, telling me to suck them. I sucked his fingers into my mouth eagerly, rolling my tongue all around them, soaking them with my saliva. 

Sam took his fingers out of my mouth and trailed them down my chest, past my aching erection, and to my virgin hole. He kissed down my neck as he pushed in the first finger. It was slightly uncomfortable, but I got used to it quickly. He started thrusting his finger in and out as he kissed my neck, me moaning like crazy. He soon added another finger, this time it was slightly painful. I whimpered and he rubbed my dick again as he started thrusting bother fingers in and out. I soon found myself thrusting down on his fingers. 

"Sam…need you…inside me…now!" I whimpered out. He pulled his fingers out of me, me whimpering at the loss, but knowing what was soon to come…literally. He spit in his hand, rubbing his hand up and down his cock. He aligned his cock at my virgin hole, looking up into my eyes with a silent question in his eyes. I nodded my head, telling him to continue. He gently pushed forward, stopping to let me adjust when he saw the tears prickling my eyes. He grabbed my dick in his hand, pumping up and down, to try and lessen the pain. It worked and I adjusted fairly quickly. I nodded at him to tell him that he could move. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in and damn it felt good. He quickly found a rhythm of thrusting. I moaned loudly when he hit a bundle of nerves inside me.

"Hit…there…again…" I said, in between moans and groans. He did as I asked, and angled to hit my prostate again, hitting it dead on. I screamed out in pleasure. I could feeling myself getting closer to the edge. "So…close…" I panted. He grabbed my dick and started pumping again, and it was when he squeezed that I felt myself tumble over the edge. I screamed out in pleasure as I came, Sam coming seconds after me. We were left a panting, sweaty mess, both with shit-eating grins on our faces. 

"I love you Jake." Sam said. My grin widened so much, that it hurt. 

"I love you to Sam." I said. He leaned down and kissed me again.

I never, in a million years, would have thought that Sam Uley would ever love me. Then again, what is this world without surprises? 

**The End!**

**A/N And I am finally done! OMG it took me FOREVA to finish this! But it is finally out of the way and I have to say, I think I did better with the lemons than I did on Delirious…Please tell me what you think in a review. I will love everyone who reviews for FOREVA!…Unless you're super mean in the review…: ). Thanks for reading. (Word count 2368, not including A/N)**

**Becca fact: I was blushing the whole time writing the lemons. : )**

**(1) I do not really feel this way about Emily. That is just how it is in this oneshot. Nothing I say about Emily in this oneshot is how I truly feel.**

**(2) I think that phrase is pretty funny. 'Truly Stumped'. Lol**


End file.
